Harry estaba muerto No podia ser sierto
by miel-tonks
Summary: Harry/Ginny. Mundo alterno donde la magia no existe. En donde la segunda guerra mundial está en apogeo y Harry es llamado para la batalla y, por desgracia muere en la guerra. ¿Cómo sobrevive Ginny a la desolación de perder a su único amor?mal sumari


**Hola! El pequeño one-shot es demasiado dramático, creo que salió mi lado oscuro. Es un Harry/Ginny. Que trabaja en un mundo alterno donde la magia no existe. En donde la segunda guerra mundial está en apogeo y Harry es llamado para la batalla y, por desgracia muere en la guerra. ¿Cómo sobrevive Ginny a la desolación de perder a su único amor? **

**PD. Para el fic sea perfecto pongan esta canción:**

**.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo&ob=av3n**

_**PD2: lo que está en cursivas son los recuerdo de Ginny**_

Oscuridad, oscuridad y miedo eran lo que ella sentía. No veía nadan no sentía nada, no sabía quién era y tampoco sabía lo que quería y en todo su delirio solo había encontrado un pensamiento racional "Harry". Pero era lo que más le dolía; como no se tenía una idea. Sentía que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre miles de cuchilladas se depositaban en su roto corazón y aun así no podía dejar de pensar en él. Porque lo amaba; amaba cada una de sus facetas y sus defectos, amaba su complejo de heroísmo y amaba esa mirada que el tenia, tan cálida que sería imposible enojarse con alguien como él. Le quería tanto que jamás se imaginaria una vida sin él, no podría hacerlo, porque ambos eran jóvenes llenos de vitalidad que creían tener el mundo a sus pies.

_-tengo miedo._

_-no debes tenerlo- le había dicho mirándola con toda la ternura que fue capaz._

_-pero aun así lo tengo, comprende que te amo y me dolería que algo te pasara._

_-y yo te amo a ti, pero ahora no tenemos dinero, sabes que necesito ese trabajo, tranquila que no me pasara nada, soy joven y siempre tendré que regresar contigo-Ella sonrió y mirándolo tenuemente lo abrazo._

_-no me falles, que siempre te estaré esperando. Tienes prohibido herirte.- el rio quedadamente_

_-no te preocupes que nada malo me pasara._

¿Por qué había fallado a su promesa? ¿Por qué la había abandonado? Le dolía hasta el alma y sabía perfectamente que no continuaría sin él, porque sin Harry todo había perdido su color, ya no tenía nada más que hacer sin él, se sentía tan dolida y traicionada que era imposible imaginarse tanto dolor en una persona ¿Por qué le había fallado de esta manera? Porque de algo estaba más que segura y es que una persona sin su alma ya no podía vivir, ya no podía existir.

_Se encontraban sentados uno al otro observando una puesta de sol. Ella lo tenía abrazada y el la observaba tratando de descubrir lo que tanto le preocupaba._

_-¿a qué le temes amor?- le había preguntado Harry viéndola con preocupación._

_-honestamente no lo sé.- el la miro y suspiro._

_-te quiero como no tienes una idea, eres lo más importante que me pudo haber pasado, y me da miedo tener verte así, ¿que no te das cuenta que estamos tan conectados que lo que tu sientes, yo también lo siento?-dijo el azabache, ella soltó una risita que sonó muy antinatural._

_-entonces compartimos ambos los mismos temores, ¿Cuál es tuyo? ¿Cuál es tu más grande temor?- Dijo ella mirándolo._

_-lo sabes perfectamente; mi más grande temor seria perderte, que un día me dijeras que no me amas y que ya no quieres seguir a mi lado.- dijo él un poco más triste y bajando la mirada._

_-entonces creo que no somos tan iguales ya que mi mayor miedo es mucho más fuerte que ese, aunque van muy parecidos. Él la observo._

_-¿y cuál es ese gran temor?-ella trago saliva ruidosamente. Y bajando la mirada susurro._

_-perderte, pero no de la misma manera que tu; si tú me dijeras que ya no me amas me destrozaría pero lo superaría sabiendo que tu estas bien y eres feliz, en cambio sí a ti te pasara algo, si tu m…murieras - y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo-no lo soportaría, no; no podría. Porque tú eres mi presente y mi futuro y sin ti ese futuro deja de existir._

¿Qué pasa cuando una persona vive su peor temor? Hay dos salidas posibles, la primera es para las personas valientes que dejan sus temores a un lado y deciden luchar para superar ese obstáculo que le ha puesto la vida. Pero la numero dos es para aquellas personas que entran en estado de shock, aquellas personas que jamás podrán enfrentar su miedo y se quedaran tiradas viendo como su turbación gana la batalla. Su más grande miedo había vencido y había acabado perdiendo todo lo que era y todo lo que quería. Había quedado segada por el dolor y jamás se recuperaría.

Porque había amado como jamás alguien amaría a una persona. Porque su amar rayaba en lo absurdo y ella lo sabía, él era su debilidad y su fuerza. Él era su odio y su razón. Él era su obscuridad y su luz. Su todo, siempre lo había sido todo. Él era por sobre todas las cosas su talón de Aquiles y ahora ya no había nada más porque seguir aferrándose a una vida que ya no quería y no tenía sentido, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ni tenia interés en saberlo y de repente un recuerdo la golpeo con tal ímpetu que tuvo que abrir los ojos levemente.

_La música estaba a todo volumen y ella que no sentía ganas de bailar, se encontraba en una esquina bebiendo y riéndose de todo aquel que se le parara en frente, porque eran tiempos difíciles y estas pequeñas fiestas ayudaban a dejar atrás el dolor que cargaba la mayoría._

_-hola- había dicho una voz a su lado. Ella volteo rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró con un chico que aparentaba tener unos diecinueve años, con una mirada y sonrisa descarada. Ella sonrió._

_-hola- le había dicho esperando que él le dijese otra cosa._

_-¿qué hace una señorita tan bonita aquí sola? - Ella medito un poco la respuesta,_

_-eso no te importa-aclaro viendo como el perdía un poco su sonrisa que segundo después había tomado su tamaño original._

_- bueno… esto… ¿quieres balar conmigo? Ella abrió la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ¿que esté chico era retrasado mental, o no entendía indirectas?_

_-no- había sido su respuesta, él la miro_

_-¿y porque no?- ella le devolvió la mirada,_

_-porque no me gusta bailar, ¿que no extiendes tu indirectas? – le había soltado cansada de hablarle. El medito por un segundo su respuesta._

_-bueno, entonces podríamos hablar, eso me gustaría. Yo empiezo, mi nombre es Harry ¿y el tuyo?- ella podría haberse parado y alejarse o simplemente ignorarlo pero una extraña fuerza la invito a contestar._

_-Ginny - había dicho, haciendo que una historia de verdadero amor iniciara._

Ginny se quedó callada, dejando que silenciosas lagrimas rodaran por sus pálidas mejillas, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera llorando si hacía años que no dejaba de hacerlo? Y ya sin ganas de seguir pensando empezó a llorar amargamente, como jamás lo había hecho es su vida. Porque en esas lagrimas se encontraban cada uno de esos sueños, cada uno de esos pedazos de su corazón. Porque cualquiera que desde afuera la escuchara llorar no podría soportarlo.

Su mente era irracional a su corazón, porque esa forma de llorar representaba en ella todo, estaba tan cargado de emociones que sería imposible pensar en algo más. Su llanto era la forma en la que su corazón se expresaba y cada parte de su fibra sabía eso, porque jamás dejaría de llorar, ya que jamás dejaría de sufrir. Estaba rota por dentro y cada vez que respiraba su cuerpo se llenaba de un dolor tan fuerte que incluso tenía que cerrar los ojos. Porque se sentía traicionera y traicionada. Porque sentía que cada respiración era una traición, porque ella estaba viva y el no. Y como si cada fibra de su cuerpo le incitará grito como jamás lo había hecho; grito hasta que su garganta se raspo. Grito hasta que sus pulmones quemaron. Porque ya no podría ni siquiera pararse y fingir ser feliz. Y sudorosa se dejó caer en el piso nuevamente. Tomando una posición fetal y volviendo a llorar con todo el sentimiento que fue capaz. Ya no le importaba nada, ya nada le haría feliz, ni mucho menos, porque sufría como no tenía una idea.

_Ella se encontraba parada observándolo, todo su alrededor era hermoso, gaviotas surcaban la costa de una manera espectacular pero ella no podía ver la perfección del momento ya que saladas lagrimas corrían salvajemente por sus mejillas._

_-llévame contigo-le había dicho al borde del colapso, Harry la miro suspirando y la acuno en sus brazos._

_-sabes que no puedo-había dicho en un susurro_

_-entonces no vallas- había sido la respuesta de Ginny. El suspiro_

_-compréndeme y no me hagas sufrir más, vejamen irme en paz sabiendo que no dejo a mi alma destrozada, pronto regresare y haremos ese viaje que tanto quieres, tomaremos unas largas vacaciones donde solo nos preocuparemos por recuperar el tiempo perdido.-ella lo miro rápidamente._

_-cuídate, jamás olvides que siempre te estaré esperando, porque ya soy completamente tuya.-él le sonrió y tomándola por el mentón la beso desesperadamente; ese beso representaba todo, ella lo tomo y lo jalo más hacia él, devolviéndole el beso, un beso lleno de sentimiento donde se demostraban su amor y todo lo que eren. Todos sus miedos, sus perezas, sus aventuras, sus risas y sus alegrías. Se conectaron como jamás lo habían hecho y entonces se dieron cuenta de una cosa; jamás podrían vivir sin el otro._

_El la tomo de las manos rompiendo el beso y le sonrió lleno de tristeza._

_-no me olvides por favor -había dicho ella. Él le sonrió._

_-jamás podría hacerlo, cuando se ha probado la perfección es inevitable dejarla escapar._

Ginny negó fugazmente, si ella hubiese sabido el destino que tendrían jamás se hubiese separado de él; jamás hubiese dejado que el rompiera ese beso, porque él era su todo. Y con ese beso habían reforzado todo lo que eran, todo lo que querían y todo lo que buscaban. Porque en ese beso su amor se había ido con él y ella se había quedado seca, sin nada con que continuar, él se lo había llevado todo y ella solo se había quedado con recuerdos que no hacían mas que lastimarle.

Él le había fallado, la había traicionado; el ya no era nadie en este mundo pero en el suyo era el mismos sol, las estrellas el aire indispensable para seguir viviendo. Incluso había olvidado ya cuando entro en esta depresión, recordaba tenuemente, pero eran uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos. El final de sus propios días. Y entonces empezó a perderse en un nuevo recuerdo.

_La casa donde vivía Ginny estaba en un estado desastroso, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, hacía más de tres días que no tenía noticias de Harry y se encontraba desesperada. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa e incluso un poco más pálida esperando cualquier noticia…_

_El teléfono sonó y ella totalmente consiente se acercó a el aparetejo tomándolo con cuidado como sabiendo lo que se avecinaba contesto._

_-¿bueno?-había dicho con una voz que refleja el estado de su alma, fría y temblorosa._

_-buenas tarde, hablo con la señora Ginevra de Potter?-había dicho una voz masculina algo _

_apesadumbrada y triste._

_-si habla con ella, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? ¿Qué necesita?-había contestado Ginny_

_-soy el capitán Marcus, George Marcus, encargado de la tropa donde se encontraba el señor Potter -había dicho esa voz. Emily se quedó callada y como siempre pasa cuando una persona sabe que algo va mal. Empezó a tener pensamientos pesimistas ¿para que la llamaría? Por qué a Harry no le podría haber pasado nada malo, él lo había prometido, el tenía que estar bien, porque era lo único que la mantenía de pie. Emily sintió de repente que sus pies no la soportarían y buscando algo con que apoyarse se sentó en la silla que tenía más cerca. Y buscado su voz contesto apenas en un suspiro._

_-e… el, ¿está bien?- de él otro lado se escuchó un pesado suspiro y por un minuto sintió que la alma se le iba._

_-me da mucha pena informárselo señora, y más por teléfono pero… el señor Harry Potter falleció hace dos días durante una atraco hacia un pequeño pueblo, una bomba le alcanzo y ya no pudimos hacer nada más, cuando pudimos acercarnos ya no pudimos hacer nada más, él ya estaba muerto, de verdad lo siento mucho; era un gran hombre, su cuerpo llegara apenas podamos llevarlo…..- Ginny se sintió fuera de lugar, se sintió translucida como si no fuera ella misma y el teléfono callo de una manera sorda al piso. Y por unos segundos no pudo crear nada coherente. Solo una frase se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, Harry muerto, "muerto" cuando él le había jurado que jamás la abandonaría. Y aunque siempre se lloraba por tonterías, Ginny lloro como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, lloro sintiendo que su alma se vaciaba, que cada sentimiento y cada alegría se iban para ser remplazados por un profundo dolor, que jamás pensaría sentir, un dolor que le quemaba cada célula de su piel y que hacía que incluso respirar fuera un trabajo de vida o muerte._

_Porque esto no podría ser posible, él no se podría haber ido, no la podría haber abandonado, no podría, de seguro estaba soñando, pero sabía que era imposible, porque tanto dolor no se podría sentir en un posible sueño, ¿Cómo podría alguien tener esa fuerza de sufrimiento y dolor en su cuerpo y aun así seguir viviendo? Entonces un pensamiento mucho más fuerte e inquietante como alentador y esperanzador le abrumo. Él no estaba muerto, de seguro era una broma y entonces empezó a reír histéricamente; no, él estaba bien y pronto regresaría; tenía que limpiar la casa para que no se enojara y también hacer la comida ya que de seguro vendría con mucha hambre. _

_Y entonces cuando le viera lo golpearía porque esta broma suya era demasiado cruel. Porque el sabía que el uno dependía del otro…_

_Y entonces escucho como la puerta se abría pero no le presto atención._

_-¿hija?-había dicho una voz bastante preocupada, ella no contesto, solo se limitó a ver la pared._

_-hija, ¿dónde estás?-escucho como pasos se acercaban y cuando los pasos se detuvieron cerca de ella, escucho un pequeño grito ahogado y sintió como alguien la abrazaba compulsivamente._

_-pero, amor ¿Qué tienes?, pequeña, ¿por qué lloras?, háblame por favor ¿estas herida? ¿Alguien te lastimo?- Ginny parpadeo rápidamente y vio que aquella persona no era más que su madre que ahora lloraba viéndola preocupada, ella sonrió amargamente para después darse cuenta que había sido un error ya que su madre se había quedado observándola con mas atención._

_-estoy bien mama-había dicho con aquella voz que ya no era suya, rasposa de tanto llorar, fría y calculadora. Su mama tembló levemente.-solo que me hicieron una broma de muy mal gusto mama, pero tengo que pararme y arreglar todo rápidamente, el llegara muy pronto y se enojara si ve el estado de la casa.-su madre la vio con pánico._

_-Pero ¿de qué hablas hija?-había dicho su madre-¿Quién vendrá?_

_-mama, no tengo tiempo, para contestar preguntas, ya te dije que el pronto va a llegar._

_-escucha, mi niña debes de tranquilizarte ya que no te entiendo, quédate aquí sentada por favor te traeré te.-dijo su madre parándose._

_-¡no!-había dicho ella-mama, Harry pronto vendrá, porque él no está muero, no puede, no me puede dejar sola. Vendrá y me dirá que todo es una broma, que el capitán me mentía y que él no murió –dijo la pelirroja, con lágrimas es sus bellos ojos marrones que ahora mostraba un profundo dolor. Que ya no tenían vida. Su madre la miro por un segundo y se dio cuenta que el teléfono se encontraba tirado. _

_Entonces comprendió todo, Harry había muerto y su pobre Ginny se negaba a creerlo, pero ¿Cómo? Entonces fue cuando comprendió que tenía que hacer algo ya que Ginny se encontraba al borde de la locura. Ella era su madre y sentía cada una de aquellas emociones que Ginny sentía. Y acercándose el abrazo sintiendo el dolor de su niña con tanto fervor que incluso pensó que podría tocarlo. La pelirroja la vio y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se oscurecieron más. Pero correspondió al abrazo y se aferró a él como si fuera su bote salvavidas._

_-no mama, dime por favor que él no ha muerto, ¿verdad que no es así? El está vivo, mama y se está burlando de mí en este momento, dile que ya pare y que venga aquí conmigo, que me abrace que lo perdono, pero que ya no me engañe.-su madre la miro y la beso en la frente, porque no había dolor más grande para ella que ver así a su pedacito de cielo. Su hija estaba muy mal, y ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, pero era obvio que no era ningún tipo de broma._

_-puedes creerlo mama, él me dijo que su cuerpo lo traería tan pronto como fuera posible, pero eso es imposible ya que él está aquí escondido; pero ya no puedo mamá, dile que me lastima como no se imagina, que ya no me haga esto.-su madre la miro rápidamente observando como su niña lloraba amargamente._

_-ya mi niña, yo estoy aquí contigo, jamás te abandonare confía en mí, pero ahora lo mejor será que duermas, vamos cierra esos lindo ojos Ginny que Harry no te querrá así de mal, el querría que estuvieras bien._

Esa había sido la última vez que había abierto su corazón a otra persona a su alrededor, porque al final te dabas cuenta que el mundo era algo horrible y acabas aceptando una verdad que te destrozaba en cada una de tus facetas. Porque ese día toda esperanza había abandonado su cuerpo y era consiente que aunque su madre le había jurado ayudarla ya no era posible que Ginny volviera a ver la luz, ya no era posible que abandonara el oyó donde se encontraba. Porque ya no quería a nadie, ya no quería ayuda y no quería que nadie la ayudara a salir de aquel pozo sin fondo en el que había caído. Porque si no era con él, ya no planeaba seguir viviendo, ya no planeaba seguir disfrutando una vida que ya no tenía color ni sabor.

_-¡no! déjenme, ¡suéltenme! Yo quiero irme con él, ya no me importa nada-había gritado Ginny tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su padre y hermano que la veían llenos de pesar. Ginny y miro al cielo, gris y frio como ahora se encontraba su corazón, como se sentía ahora que veía como aquella caja barata que estaba siendo enterrada bajo tierra se llevaba a su único amor. A su oxigeno ¿Qué nadie entendía que lo necesitaba?_

_-¡déjenme!- había gritado desesperada sin darse cuenta que todas las personas la veían con lastima, que su madre le susurraba que se tranquilizara y que los padres de Harry la observaban melancólicos._

_-Ginny, tranquilízate ¿Qué no vez que estas armando una escena?- le había dicho Ron, ella respiro y sin medirse ni pensar en lo que decía le contesto fría y calculadoramente._

_-pero ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? Porque no solo estamos enterrando a un cuerpo sino a todo lo que soy, estamos enterrando cada alegría y cada fuerza que hay en mi para vivir, comprende que yo ya no poder seguir, comprende que lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, que lo amo hasta la locura y es a donde me está llevando, es adonde iré porque ya no puedo seguir adelante. Me he quedado siega-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. El parpadeo sorprendido sin saber qué hacer._

-¿Ginny?—había escuchado una voz en la lejanía y ella parándose del frio suelo de su alcoba se levantó con pesadez sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido y cansado y con rapidez trato de limpiarse las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.-¿Ginny?—volvió a escucharse aquella voz ahora justo detrás de la puerta y la cerradura se removió de un lado a otro.

-¡ahora salgo!—grito con una voz mucho más nasal hacia la puerta y corriendo al baño trato de arreglar su demacrado rostro.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Deán se encontraba frente a ella observándola con ojos calculadores mientras Ginny trataba de sonreír.

-pareces cansada… ¿está todo bien?—le pregunto de nuevo después de que Ginny le abriera la puerta y él le observara.

-sí, no te preocupes, creo que me dará gripe muy pronto—y el observándolo por última vez suspiro y sonrió decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar para después acercarse a ella y besarle el cachete.

-hoy el trabajo ha sido un dolor de cabeza—le dijo y Ginny trato de sonreírle mientras asentía-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—ella le sonrío.

-bastante cansado—respondió y Dean se quitó la corbata con una mueca burlona mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella y le basaba casi con desesperación. Ginny se dejó hacer poniendo ambas manos en la espalda del muchacho, el comenzó a acariciar su pequeña cintura y alzándola la llevo a la cama suspirando de deseo mientras Ginny solo le sonreía y se dejaba quitar la camisa.

Porque Harry no regresaría, su único y verdadero amor jamás estaría a su lado… pensó sintiendo los labios de Thomas sobre los suyos tratando de arrancarle por lo menos un suspiro reprimido.

-eres hermosa—le había dicho y ella solo cerro los ojos tratando de reprimir los recuerdos de su ojiverde, porque ella había tratado de continuar con su vida después de que el muriera y por largos cinco años solo se hundiera en la agonía. El jamás le perdonaría que ella se hubiese dejado vencer, porque una parte de él azabache vivía en ella y si Ginny le dejaba secar y no vivía por ambos al encontrarlo de nuevo, no podría verlo a los ojos. Lo mejor de ella, lo único bueno y real de su alma había muerto junto a Harry y ahora ella era una experta mintiendo.

Porque le sonreía a Dean, le decía que lo quería, le abrazaba, le besaba y dejaba que el la tomara como suya fingiendo que su nueva le gustaba, cuando la verdad era que Thomas jamás seria "el" porque todo lo que vivía con él, todo lo que decía y todo lo que era solo era una sombra de lo que había sido. Porque nunca le miraría como le veía a él.

Y aunque ahora aparentaba sentirse curada y llena de amor de nuevo por alguien más la verdad es que jamás lo estaría, y había días (como hoy) que estando sola y conversando con su alma se daba cuenta de lo rota e infeliz que era y terminaba desmoronándose y llorando por el amor perdido y por la antigua vida que tenía, donde sonreír se le daba natural. Porque continuaría siempre así, tratando de salir adelante, solo por EL y por nadie más, porque sabía que dejarse vencer seria a traicionarlo y cuando se reunieran de nuevo quería observarle orgulloso, golpearlo por dejarla sola y besarlo porque era lo que más anhelaba. Juntar sus labios con los de él y sentirse de nuevo viva abrigando con espesor las mariposas que en estomago hace mucho no volaban. Y se sentía una mierda, porque estaba utilizando a Dean, se aprovechaba de él y sobrevivía de su amor, pero ¿Qué más hacer? Era una envidiosa fría y sin sentimientos.

-¡Ginny!—grito Thomas mientras embestía a la pelirroja con desesperación, la muchacha se aferró a el encajándole las uñas en su espalda-¡te amo!—le grito Dean antes de explotar y dejarse caer cansado sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ella solo suspiro y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño le invadiera y un día más se acabara con esperanzas de que tal vez en sus sueños Harry le visitara. Porque aunque ahora era Ginevra Thomas, su alma (lo que quedaba de ella, lo mejor) seguía siendo Ginny Potter.

**Hola (de nuevo)! **

**Bueno. Digamos que este fic es sin duda uno de los más fríos y desoladores que he escrito. ¿Qué les pareció? Jeje, me gustaría saber su opinión.**


End file.
